Spitfire
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: What do you mean I'm not your type! I'm everybody's type!" Draco shouted. "Not mine," and with that Carter walked away. Draco/OC. My second het story ever! I hope it's up to par! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She hailed from Greece like a storm off the coast, five foot nine with an attitude ten feet tall, luscious black hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. Not Draco's type at all. He liked them short with blond hair and a quiet mouth. But she, no she was too much leg and talked to loud; he couldn't stand her. "Carter," she introduced herself as that first day in Potions. Every boy in that room had eyes trained on her as she spoke.

'What a ridiculous name for a girl,' Draco thought, 'what was she a boy before and had a sex change?' Draco laughed aloud causing attention to turn to him.

"Would you like to share the joke with the class, Draco?" Snape snarled at his godson.

"I don't think it's appropriate for the Gryffindors ears, sir," he retorted.

"Well then keep your inside jokes outside my classroom." Draco went back to staring down the intrusion upon his senses known as Carter Trastopolus. She really was too much of everything; too tall, too much hair, too much mouth; everything he hates about a girl.

"Draco, since you refuse to work with anyone else, you can work with Carter." Snape ordered.

"What?!" Draco snapped back.

"You. Carter. Partners. Period," with that Snape continued with his lesson.

"Oh fuck me." Draco cursed.

"You're not really my type but thanks for the offer." Carter smirked, one to rival Draco's own as she sat down next to him.

"Like I'm even interested in you." Draco said without giving her a second glance.

"You're just saying that because I hurt your pride." Carter smiled knowing the impact of her words would hit him sooner of later. The rest of class went on without much interaction between the two other than asking the next ingredient or discussing observations. Carter was exceptionally bright Draco had noted, it would be easy for him to work with someone who was on his skill level but it wasn't like he was going to go shouting it from the Astronomy tower. When class was over everyone packed up quickly, everyone but Draco, who sat transfixed. He watched Carter intently as she packed up to leave.

"What do you mean I'm not your type? I'm everybody's type!" Draco shouted.

"Not mine," Carter replied and walked away.

The next few days rolled by in a blur of unanswered questions. Who was this girl? Who did she think she was to say Draco wasn't her type? Why was he thinking about her? He snapped quickly out of his inner consciousness when he felt the object of his unwanted obsession nudge him in the ribs.

"You okay?" concern was written across Carter's tan features, her eyes wide with compassion.

"Yeah, and thanks for shoving me hard enough to break a rib. Draco chuckled.

Carter's face changed to mischievous grin, "I can do much worse," she said.

"Really?" More than Draco's brain took note of the intentions of her words.

"Yeah," she said, leaning closer, "IF you were actually my type." Carter sat back in her chair and focused on the lesson.

"Tease." Draco growled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Friday, finally." Draco said to himself as he rolled out of his lush green sheets and headed to the Slytherin bathrooms. He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand and stepped in under the spray. He loved the way the searing heat of the water affected his body; the way his skin would flush just the lightest shade of pink and how the water felt surging down his toned abs. But most of all, Draco loved the way it awakened his lower half. That award winning smirk graced his full pink lips as he felt not-so-little Draco spring to life. Without a second thought, his hand drifted down his stomach toward the growing heat between his legs. Draco was anything but modest, so the thought of someone walking in and catching him wanking didn't bother him, rather it excited him to no end. Just the slightest possibility that Crabb or Goyle could walk in wondering what was keeping the man whom they followed around like two puppies sent chills down Draco's spine. He liked people to know that his sexual prowess he bragged about was totally, 100% real. He dropped his head under the spray of the water and braced his left hand against the wall, his pale skin a harsh disparity to the rich green of the shower wall. Draco let his right hand travel through the small patch of platinum blonde curls at the base of his cock.

'Wonder if the carpet matches the drapes on that Greek broad?' Draco thought as his eyes slipped closed against the feel of the weight of his member, hot and heavy in his hand. Draco stopped stroking long enough to stare down at his throbbing erection jutting out from his body. He rubbed the head gently, spreading his precum around the tip. He moaned deeply as he placed his hand back at the base of his cock and stroked upward, twisting his wrist at the head with just a tight enough grip to send waves of pleasure crashing through his veins. Draco pumped his fist slowly over his engorged flesh, moaning loud enough for the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest to hear.

"Oh, fuck me," he groaned; flashbacks of the first day he met Carter ran through his mind, her long silky hair and her beyond perfect legs.

"Shit." The image of Carter in her ridiculously short uniform skirt hit Draco's balls hard. He moved his left hand off the wall to grasp his balls, tugging them and rolling them between his fingers, bringing himself to the brink of ecstasy. Normally Draco was the kind of guy who brought himself to the edge a few times before blowing his load. He loved the feeling of being cut off from the ultimate high. Not today though, not enough time. Draco refocused and slid his right hand to the head of his cock once more and rubbed roughly at the overly sensitive tip. He blew a huge load of cum all down the forest green walls of the shower, screaming Carter's name. He took a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. He decided right there that he had to have her.

* * *

Carter stretched languidly as she rose out of bed Friday morning. She walked the short distance to the bathrooms, clad in only a red tank top and gold boy shorts. She stared long and hard at her reflection in the mirror. "Don't even think about that idiot, Carter. He isn't worth your time," she verbally chastised herself. But she couldn't help the thoughts. The image of Draco in class, focusing hard, especially in Potions immediately sprang to her mind. She thought it was completely adorable the way his small pink tongue would sneak out between his full lips or how his stupid, perfect mess of platinum blonde hair would always fall just so over his eye and how he tried unsuccessfully to keep it out. Carter desired nothing more than to brush the pesky strands away but in the same stroke rip them out mercilessly. But the one thing that drove Carter mad with lust for Draco more than anything was his voice. It was so hoarse like he had just woken up or just had the most thorough fuck of his life; it made her weak at the knees and stated a fire between her legs. Before she knew it she had one hand gripping the sink and the other down the front of her dripping wet panties, playing with her folds. She stuck two fingers deep within her core and curved them upward, seeking out only one thing. She felt her fingers stroke across her g-spot and could've cried from the pleasure. She made a quiet whimper at the feeling of her own heat; she knew she wouldn't last long seeing as how it was late and anyone could walk in on her. She gave her pussy a few harshly angled thrusts and she was creaming her panties, whispering Draco's name.

"Fuck, I need him." Composure regained, Carter redressed in fresh underwear and robes and left for class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco sat nonchalantly in his seat looking bored as ever when he saw Carter walk into their first class of the day, Transfiguration, sitting down just two empty desks away. 'Hmm,' Carter wondered as she looked at the slanted hand writing on the note in front of her. She opened it and began to read; "Skip Runes with me?-Draco" She cut her eyes sideways to see Draco watching her will a smug grin.

She wrote back, "Give me one good reason…" She watched as the ink disappeared through the parchment knowing it would reappear on Draco's.

Oh Draco had more than one good reason and they all involved the two of them naked in various places. "Cause I'm irresistible." Carter couldn't help her snort of laughter at his response, he honestly thought that highly of himself.

"Not nearly good enough, love."

'Playing hard to get, huh? I like a good chase.' Draco thought to himself. "Come on! Take a risk. I could show you the Slytherin dorms…" Draco caught Carter's eye as she read his response and winked.

Carter rolled her eyes and answered, "I'll pass on the tour, but I'll ditch. I'm not feeling up to class today."

"Okay. Meet me in the Restricted Section right after DATDA." Carter looked up at Draco and smiled right as the bell rang for them to change classes.

* * *

Finding her desk on the far tight side of the DATDA classroom, three rows from the front, Carter sat down and pulled out her and Draco's note parchment. There was a nagging question in the back of her mind that she just had to ask. "Why exactly do we have to meet in the Restricted Section?" She regretted it as soon as she saw the ink disappear.

"It's restricted. We don't run the risk of getting caught…skipping class you know."

"Uh huh. Nice save, Casanova." She let out a tiny giggle at her own cheesiness.

"Casanova? I quite like that. What's your pet name to be?"

"How about 'NOT MY TYPE?!' What part of that do you refuse to understand?"

'This girl is really playing hard to get, I gotta have her.' Draco thought to himself before replying, "The entire thing. It can't possibly be true. Nobody can resist me, girl or guy."

"So I take it your bisexual?" Carter asked, truly curious.

"I don't like the term bisexual, I like to think of myself more as greedy. Why only have one when I can so easily get both?"

'Whoa' was the only thought that crossed Carter's mind as she tried to articulate a response through the image of Draco in bed with a girl and another guy. "Makes sense."

"Problem?" Draco asked despite being more than confident there wasn't one.

"Not at all. I'm not gonna lie, the idea of you with another guy is kinda really hot."

"Oh she likes threesomes! I'm down."

"UGHH! Typical male."

"But you want me anyway. See you in the library."

"Can't wait…" Carter responded moments before the bell rang releasing them class.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Draco drawled as he appeared out of the shadows of the rows of books.

"You know people were right when they said you're creepy." She spoke getting over the shock of his sudden appearance. "What ever do you mean," his trademark smirk sliding easily into place.

"You just jumped out of fucking nowhere!" she giggled.

"Mouth!" I am a prefect, I can get you into trouble for that. Not to mention being in the restricted section, oh, and skipping class. Tsk, tsk, shame on you Carter."

"Yeah you could," she said stepping closer, pinning him against a bookshelf with barely an inch between their bodies, "but you won't cause you will get yourself in trouble too. And besides," she was barely a whisper away from his lips, " you wouldn't want to jeopardize your chances would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

I hate how short this chapter is! I'm really sorry, it's mostly just a filler chapter!

But chapters 5 & 6 are über long! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Peels of laughter tore through the seventh floor hallways. "You two get back! You're gonna have so many detentions your grandkids will still be serving them if I catch you!" Argus Filch bellowed. Draco raced around the corner and away from the caretaker.

"Shit, what now?" Carter asked as she looked at the dead end. One wall was covered with a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and an idea struck Draco.

"Just wait," Draco said calmly, pacing back in forth in front of the wall. Suddenly a door appeared, Come on," Draco pulled Carter inside just as Filch rounded the corner.

"What is this?" Carter asked looking at all the things lining the walls and what seemed like miles of shelves and clutter on the floor.

"Room of Requirement. It gives the person who finds it exactly what they're looking for." Draco explained.

"Whoa! This is awesome," Carter said after picking up every random thing she could.

"Yeah we gotta move though, we have to make it to the back door to get to the Great Hall for lunch."

"Good idea. I'm starving. How do you know where the hell you are going?" Carter asked as she traversed the chaos behind Draco.

"It's the same room I wished for in sixth year, I spent a lot of my time here so I know my way around."

"That's not sketchy. How come?" Normally she wasn't one to pry but the sudden downcast look Draco was sporting worried her.

"No reason. Just had a less than spectacular year, but that story is for another time." Draco put back on the mask he has so diligently maintained for the past year. It disoriented him that this woman, someone who just a few days ago he couldn't stand was able to crumble his resolve with just a simple question and those deep green eyes. He didn't know what her game was but he would have to tread more carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

They made it back to the Great Hall just as everyone was filing in. "Carter!" Hermione called from the Gryffindor table, beckoning her best friend over.

"Better go before Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes gets her knickers in a twist because you're within 100 metres of me." Draco drawled as he glanced around the giant hall, spotting a few people giving him and Carter suspicious looks.

"They don't control me," Carter stepped in closer to Draco, "maybe I want to eat lunch with you." Never one to back down from a challenge, Draco took a step in too.

"Really?" To anyone who watched this interchange between the two had one of two scenarios running through their heads, A. they're totally about to start snogging or B. they're about to claw each others faces off. Since it was clear that one was a Slytherin and the other Gryffindor, most assumed the latter.

"Yeah, but I won't." Carter giggled and walked to the far right to the Gryffindor table.

"Goddamn tease." Draco muttered and made his way to sit between his best friend, Blaise and the school whore, Pansy. Lunch moved by as though time had been caught in a jar of molasses. It seemed like every 20 seconds Draco was looking up, catching Carter's eye. Neither one did any thing more than stare intently at the other, scenarios involving each other naked, handcuffed, on top of a teacher's desk, in a broom closet, everything, flashing through their minds. After lunch, the pair had Fortune Telling and Care of Magical Creatures together. Draco made it a point to do everything in his power to get under Carter's skin. He would purposely get caught staring down her blouse during Fortune Telling when she was bent over the crystal ball trying to discern what was inside. But in Care of Magical Creatures, Draco got Carter good. They were standing outside learning about some sort of insipid animal, at least in Draco's mind, and he was watching Carter from his position between Blaise and Pansy when he threw his arm around Pansy's shoulder. Immediately Carter straightened up, trying to figure out what Draco was playing at. Pansy moved herself in closer to Draco, wrapping one slender arm around his waist, missing the look of disgust that passed over Draco's face for a split second. Carter watched even more intently as Draco began to whisper something into Pansy's ear all while keeping complete eye contact with Carter who, truth be told, was blazing with anger inside. The bell to release class rang and without another thought Draco turned with Pansy still under his arm, toward the castle and strolled lazily inside.

"Asshole." Carter muttered under her breath as she glared daggers into both Draco and Pansy's backs. Arriving in the dungeons for Potions, a familiar and sexy drawl whispered in Carter's ear, "Are those damn skirts really that short of are you just trying to torture me?" Draco flicked his tongue across the shell of her ear. She turned around, fully intent on placing a swift kick to a certain part of Draco's anatomy but he moved away before she could fully turn around. Carter reluctantly took her seat next to Draco and watched him to talk to Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him to turn around so she could rip him a new asshole. She also planned to answer his question about her skirt and share with him that she had taken it upon herself to remove a few inches. However, Snape entered the room, effectively ending all conversations with the swish of his robe. Carter pulled out her and Draco's note parchment and jotted down a quick question. Even though they sat next to each other, no one dared talk while Professor Snape did, except Draco of course.

"So what was with the show with that slag in CofMc?" Draco read the note and his lips slowly curled upwards.

"Wanna play a game?"

Carter read the note and seethed, 'How dare he ignore my question!' "No," she replied back.

"The first to make a noise, loses," he wrote continuing to ignore her.

"What?"

"Ready…GO!' Before she could even react to Draco's note, he turned toward Carter and grasped her breasts, kneading them and tweaking her nipples through her thin shirt. She could've screamed from the shock but she bit down onto her knuckles to stifle her moans. Luckily Snape was feeling a bit under the weather and had turned on a video of sorts of the, what looked like a prehistoric projector about the use of bezoars and wolfsbane. Carter tried desperately to gain her bearings long enough to think of a counter move but the way Draco's long, experienced fingers quickly made their way inside he shirt and under her bra was mind-blowing; not to mention that he was doing this all in a classroom full of other students! Without even a second glance in his godfather's direction, Draco continued to tweak Carter's increasingly sensitive nipples until they were hard as rocks. Not to be outdone though Carter pulled herself from her daze and grabbed one of Draco's hands. She winked at him as she took two of his fingers and subtly sucked them straight down her throat. Draco nearly came at Carter's show of tremendous sexual skill.. "Fuck me!" Draco growled eyes locked on his fingers as more and more disappeared into Carter's hot mouth, game forgotten.

"Hmm, looks like you lose." Carter hummed around Draco's fingers causing the pure-blood to slam his head down onto his desk in an attempt at self-control. Carter release his fingers with a final lick and a vulgar 'pop' sound. Draco sat up with a look in his eyes that screamed 'I'm about to fuck you through the table.'

"Oh god." Carter moaned just from the look Draco gave her.

"Actually it's Draco but give me another minute and you'll forget your name too." Draco whispered hotly against Carter's ear. Managing to keep his entire body 'focused' toward the screen, Draco extended his right arm to grasp Carter's left thigh. He stroked her inner thigh with his fingertips only, teasing her endlessly. Draco dug his fingers so lightly down her soaking wet panties that Carter could've cried. She grabbed onto Draco's thigh with one hand while the other gripped the desk so hard her knuckles cracked from the pressure. "Shh, love." Draco shushed Carter as she let out a particularly loud moan but dammit, Draco refused to really fucking touch her! He hadn't even moved her underwear. She knew by the end of class she would be sitting in more than a small puddle.

"Drake," Carter whimpered eyes rolling back at the feel of Draco finally moving her knickers to the side to have better access to her wet heat.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. All Carter could manage was a soft moan as her legs began to tremble from the anticipation. "Tell me or I stop.' Draco threatened knowing Carter wouldn't dare deny him, or so he thought.

"Mmm, then stop." Carter moaned into Draco's ear stopping him cold. "It's my turn," she said and bit down behind his ear. That bite all but killed Draco, his dick filled far too quickly causing him to go lightheaded and see stars.

"Fuck Carter!" Draco growled, who knew he loved biting so much.

"Look at me." Carter demanded. Draco slowly lifted his head from the desk and stared into her green eyes with his steel grey ones. He felt her hands making quick work of his belt and fastenings, never once breaking eye contact. Carter slipped her hand inside Draco's trousers, unable to hide her surprise at finding him without boxers. "Did you plan this or is commando the norm for you?" Carter whispered in his ear as she licked lightly from his jaw line down to his neck.

"Well if today turns out the way I'm hoping maybe it will become an everyday style." Draco ground out. Carter's long fingers grasped just hard Draco just hard enough to keep him totally on edge but still begging for more. Draco's eyes began to flutter closed against the feeling of his balls drawing tighter to his body (fuck that! Draco Malfoy's eyes do not fucking 'flutter'). His breathing started to become uneven when, "FUCK!" Draco screamed as the bell to end the day rang. Carter stopped as though nothing had even happened and began packing her bag. "Oh fuck no, you're not about to walk away from me right now!"

"Oh but I am." With that Carter winked at Draco and walked away without a parting glance.

"Dammit Carter." Draco cursed the girl who caused him such a severe problem. 'This is far from over.' Draco thought as he openly brazenly left the room, pants partially undone and headed for the Slytherin dorms.


End file.
